Calling In
by KingKongKitty
Summary: Shenanigans when Jo calls in unexpectedly on Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Jo prided herself on spontaneity. She was one who secretly loved the clichés of living life to the fullest; however she'd already begun to regret her impulsive idea of running to Seattle Grace.

Running to work had opened her eyes to the beauty of Seattle like no car ride could, as she past the old couple who walked hand in hand and the children who played football in the street. Sometimes Jo found herself wondering if it was worth it, if the people she helped stich back together would die a week or a month later in some other fatal incident. Was she only delaying the pain? As she watched the paper boy ride past on his bike and wave to a friendly neighbour it struck her that away from the chaos of the hospital, people were still out their living their lives.

The jog had also opened her eyes to the insane distance her apartment was from the hospital. Her burning chest was screaming for air and she felt the uncomfortable sting of blisters forming on the soles of her feet. She had barely made it halfway and she was already seriously regretting it. Although it wasn't due to her inability to obtain oxygen or the forming blisters that caused her to rethink her decision.

Jo really had to go. It was the type where you have to rush out of the movie five minutes before the end because you couldn't hold on any longer, only to walk back in during the closing credits. Upon leaving her apartment this morning with her scrubs in a back pack slung over her shoulder and a pair of Nike's firmly double knotted on her feet, she hadn't accounted for the extra hour the run would take on her bladder.

Running along the path she began to consider whether or not she should just knock on a random door and ask to use their toilet. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Just as she was about to slow down and choose which house looked the most hygienic, she remembered that Alex lived only a block or so away. Figuring that her bladder could hold on for a little while longer, she poured on the speed and ran like she's never run before. Upon reaching his front door Jo allowed herself a sigh of relief before pounding the door with her fists.

Fearful that someone was trying to break down his door, Alex quickly ran down the stairs frantically trying to pull his shirt over his head. Opening the door he found himself face to face with his intern who was squirming and occasionally hoping from one foot to the other. He took in her appearance and unusual behaviour, quickly piecing together the puzzle.

"Are you drunk?" He stated blatantly, with a bewildered look on his face knowing that they had surgery in a couple of hours.

"What? No. I just really really need to borrow your bathroom," she pleaded whilst trying to push past, rather unsuccessfully seeing as he was blocking the doorway.

"Wilson, tell me you didn't get kicked out of your apartment and have to resort to using someone else's toilet."

She furrowed her eyebrows and gave him her best condescending look. "Don't be a jerk Karev, just let me borrow your bathroom."

"Use the hospitals," He said, finding amusement out of her begging him.

"I ran here!" she was starting to panic. "I'm not going to make it."

Smirking at her, Alex shut the door in her face as he said, "not my problem."

Jo hopped from one foot to the other, staring at the door opened mouth. He did not just close the door in her face. They hadn't been friends for long, but she'd assumed that he would at least let her use the bathroom. She resumed frantically Banging on the door, "Alex don't be such a douche, let me in!"

Behind the door, Alex was leaning against the frame chuckling quietly to himself. For once in their friendship he felt like he was in control, he was calling the shots. Of course he wasn't going to let her suffer out there for too much longer, just until she stopped cursing him. The knocking had ceased for a minute or two and Alex being the great guy that he is, figured it was time he let her in, however once he opened the door Jo was nowhere in sight. Confused, Alex shut the door although not before her heard the bathroom door shut in his upstairs bedroom.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he ascended the stairwell. "Yang you have your own bathroom! Keep out of mine."

He walked into his bedroom to find Jo walking out of his bathroom wiping her hands on one of his shirts.

"Wilson?" He looked at her in disbelief. "How did you get up here?"

Glaring at him, she flickered her eyes to the open window and the tree just beyond. "No thanks to you."

With that Jo chucked his shirt to him and pushed past to continue her run to the hospital.

Stunned, Alex barely recovered to say, "See you in surgery" before she left his house.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm rays of the sun hit his face as it streamed through the gap in the curtain, illuminating his bedroom and awakening him from his much needed slumber. He was dead on his feet when he returned home last night after performing life-saving surgery on a premature baby. The little guy was in a bad condition and barely hanging on, but after hours of stitching things back together, Alex managed to give the baby a little longer. Leaving the parents at the hospital with their critical child, Alex returned to his house and immediately crashed on his bed. That's where he lay, six hours later still in his work uniform, silently cursing the sun. Although admittedly, he welcomed the sunshine as a nice change compared to the constant downpour of rain that had befallen Seattle those previous couple of days.

For the first time since he had awoken, Alex became aware that it was not the sun that had brought him back to the land of the conscious, but a continuous hollow knocking coming from the front door downstairs. Rising from his sleeping position on the bed, Alex realised that due to the rain he was down to his last set of work clothes and probably wouldn't have time to wash them before his next shift in a few hours. Making his way down the stairs he heard his name being called out by Jo's familiar voice. The evident desperation in her tone made Alex's heart speed up, causing him to jump down the last few steps and hurriedly open the door. What he was confronted with, was a scene out of a horror film.

Jo's morning had been relatively easy-going. The day had looked promising now that the blanket of clouds had eased and the sun shine had washed over Seattle. For the first time that week the sun had allowed Jo the opportunity to run to work and she wasn't going to let it slide by. Jo was in denial. Some people are obsessed with running; other people are obsessed with work. Since the first morning, she had quickly becoming obsessed with running to work. Although in order to not relive past events, she made sure to go to the bathroom prior to leaving the house.

Running to Seattle Grace gave Jo time to tune into the world away from work and mentally prepare for her shift at the hospital. Straying from her usual route, Jo decided to take a run through the park enjoying the serenity of watching the ducks swim around the lake. She had just past an old man who was walking his little sausage dog, when suddenly her feet got swept out from underneath her and she felt herself falling into complete darkness.

Upon opening the door, Alex was met with the sight of an unrecognisable woman, whom he assumed was Jo, covered from head to toe in thick, foul smelling mud. He was sure the stench killed his sinuses. From behind the coating of mud, he could see Jo's eyes narrow daring him to comment on the situation. Alex, being Alex, could of course not resist.

"Wilson, you do realise that when you go for a mud bath, you're supposed to wash it off before you go out in public right?"

Although Alex thought it impossible, her eyes narrowed further, "Knock it off Karev. I was running to work and I slipped in mud. It was humiliating, some old man and his dog had to help me up. But that's not the point. Listen; can I please use your shower to wash this mess off?"

"How come I feel like you only keep me as a friend so that you can use my bathroom amenities?" he said grudgingly whilst crossing his arms over his chest. Despite his will, Alex couldn't help but feel a little begrudged by the fact she only calls in on him to use his bathroom.

Jo flushed at the remembrance of the previous time she had stopped by his house, and felt a little guilty at the grain of hurt that was embedded within his question. She made a mental note to call in more often for reasons other than using his facilities.

"Come on Karev, I can't go to work looking and smelling like I just came out of the sewers. I'll scare away the patients and the sick little children," she pleaded, trying for the puppy dog eyes and fluttering her eyelashes for effect.

"Okay, fine. But just don't get mud everywhere or you'll be the one who has to clean it up." he said as he stepped back from the door way, fearing that she may force entry through his window by climbing the tree sometime soon. Alex didn't fail to notice the sudden gleam that Jo got in her eye, and the smirk that formed on her mud covered face.

"Hey, you wouldn't even dream about it. These are my last clothes and I have to go to work soon," he begged, suddenly nervous about the thoughts going around in her head.

Jo chuckled softly in the door way before doing what any other sane person would do. She launched herself through the door and tackled him to ground.


End file.
